When it Comes to Boys and Pups
by RedAlert98
Summary: Black Canary watches a moment of mischief between Robin and Wolf, Fluff, one shot


Black Canary was at the Cave, having previously dealt with some digital files in the control room, and was walking down the hallway towards the main hangar. To her knowledge, the Cave was absent of the Team's presence today, making it a good day for her to work in silence. Of course she loved seeing the teens, but between the noise and chaos Dick and Wally made, the arguments with Artemis and Wally, M'gann's constant eager questions and Kaldur's attempts at keeping the peace between the speedster and archer, it was hard to concentrate on anything. The quiet was welcome for once. However, it seemed _too_ quiet, without the young heroes' antics and endless energy around every corner.

Which is why she was startled and slightly alarmed when she passed the training room and heard a _thud_, running footsteps, and a bark from Wolf inside of it. When she peeked around the door frame, she most definitely did not expect to see Robin and Wolf on the floor. Or rather, wrestling on the floor.

Robin was wearing his usual civvies...except for his hoodie and jacket. That was odd. He always wore them to cover up his scars, but today just had a t-shirt on; the long sleeved attire was in a pile by the wall.

What had first looked like wrestling was actually the two of them _play_ wrestling. Wolf was being careful, like he knew he could hurt the small boy. He was acting as if he were playing with a puppy.

Robin had Wolf in a head lock, or at least as much of his head that he could get his arm around. Instead of fighting back, Wolf just plopped himself down right on top of the Boy Wonder.

"He-ey!" Robin exclaimed, laughing. "Get up, you big pile of fur! You're cru-shing me!" He was attempting to shove the large animal off, but couldn't budge him. Wolf barked back.

"Fine, I give up," Robin said in a pouting voice. Sensing defeat, Wolf got off the boy and lowered into a playful crouch, daring Robin to make the next move. When the 13 year old got back up, he pretended fake left, then right, but flipped right over Wolf and took off running, laughing at the unhappy bark Wolf made.

It only took a few seconds to catch up to Robin and for Wolf to tackle him again, sending the two of them somersaulting. When they stopped, Robin was on his back, arms splayed on each side, not moving.

Wolf began sniffing Robin's face, prodding him with his big, wet nose. Robin suddenly blew a bunch of air onto his attacker's face, startling him and causing Wolf to jump back in surprise. Seizing the opportunity, he took off away from the overgrown animal, laughing as he ran. It wasn't his creepy, eerie cackle, but more like happy, childish laughter that rang throughout the room.

When Wolf once again had him captive, he howled his victory while Robin hit him with balled fists, trying to get him off. Wolf then snorted, looking down at the boy and tilting his head slightly.

"Ya, ya, don't gloat." Robin told him, scowling. In reply, Wolf began licking his face.

"Ew, gross, no Wolf, off!" he protested, trying to cover his face. "Bad Wolf! Bad, get off! Aw, come on, brut bale de câine, mutare!"

Canary heard the zeta tube activate, which caught the attention of everyone present, animals included.

"Superboy, B04." The computer's voice declared.

When Superboy came into view, Robin, face still under attack from Wolf, yelled out, "Connor, help a bro out!"

Giving a rare smile, Connor called out, "Wolf! Come here, boy!', to which Wolf mercifully complied.

Ducking out of sight, Black Canary retreated back to the control room so she couldn't be accused of eavesdropping...

Having stopped recording on her phone, she then sent the video of the two to Diana...it'd been a while since she'd seen her "Little Robin", (A name the two of them had given him when they'd first met him at 9 years old).  
Yes, it'd make her smile.

**Bit of Fluff, had to get something posted :)**

**Translation: gross, dog slobber, move!**  
**I can't find a Romani translator so please pretend Romanian is Romani...I know there is a huge difference!**


End file.
